Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to the improvement of reliability of network connected equipment.
Discussion of Related Art
Due to the increased importance of network connectivity and the increased complexity of networks, the impact of inadvertent downtime in a network may be greater than ever. Customers commonly utilize backup power devices to provide power to network equipment (e.g., servers, routers, switches, etc.) to increase the availability of the equipment. For example, Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS) are commonly used to provide regulated, uninterrupted power to sensitive and/or critical loads, such as network equipment. In a typical UPS, a battery is used to provide backup power for a critical load during blackout or brownout conditions. An operator of a UPS is typically able to configure and control the UPS either through a computer coupled to the UPS or through a user interface of the UPS itself.